Gaara's Sister?
by JetBlackSkies
Summary: Gaara has a sister has brings her to the leaf village. Naruto and her fall in love but Gaara hates the idea and takes her away from naruto. Can their love survive.........wow thats corny :P


**Hey Guys I'm still kinda new to fanfiction so any reviews would be great thx ******

P.S. Naruto is 18 and she is 17 :P

"Comon Sasuke lets go girl spying" Whined Naruto

"Fine" Sasuke replied rolling his eyes

"Yay!" Yelled naruto as they walked out the door and down the road to the park.

They found a nice table under the shade of a large oak tree, perfect for spying on girls.

Naruto was looking at a cute blonde through his binoculars; Sasuke had put black paint on the rim around the eyepieces to the binoculars so when naruto put them down he had two black rings around his eyes. Sasuke tried to keep a straight face but naruto looked so funny, but he deserved it for perving on girls.

"Man nothing like looking at cute girls on a sunny afternoon"

"Um naruto I have something to tell you" Naruto suddenly started paying attention to what Sasuke was saying.

"Well um I kinda asked Sakura out" He said shyly

"Oh Awesome! Good on ya mate!" Naruto said slapping him on the back with a smile, but behind his smile was a little sad face, so many of his friends were getting together but he was still single, he felt like he would never find love. Suddenly naruto didn't feel like looking at girls anymore. They stood up and started walking around, everywhere they went people were staring and giggling at Naruto, and he didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Why are all these people staring at us?" He whispered to Sasuke

"I have no clue" Replied Sasuke with a smirk

They met up with Sakura, Ino and Tenten at a café for lunch; all of them gave a puzzled look when they saw the rings around naruto's eyes. Sasuke waved at them from behind Narutos back warning them not to say anything. So they all attempted to pull straight faces. Naruto squished in one side and Sasuke sat next to Sakura putting an arm around her; making her blush. Sasuke smiled obviously pleased with her reaction; but it only made Sakura go redder. Ino wasn't very happy to see this so she decided to go.

"I have to go" she said quickly, she got up picked up her small handbag and hurried off, obviously pissed. Everyone found it quite funny. After everyone quieted down there was an awkward silence.

"So did you hear the news?" Tenten asked us

"Nope" Naruto said curiously

"Well first it turns out that Gaara has a sister"

"What no way! Are you kidding" Sakura exclaimed

"No I'm not and he's actually bringing her here to the leaf village"

"Seriously when?" Sakura asked

"I don't know he has kept it quite a secret, I'm only lucky that I stumbled across it" Naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other in confusion, they were both think about how gossipy girls are. The girls were going on and on about where Tenten had gotten the information.

"So why do you think he bringing her here?"

"I have no idea, but I also heard she had some accident when she was a kid and now has a huge scar on her face"

"Wow poor girl" The girls continued to gossip but naruto was off in his own little world. Everyone started to get up and so did naruto, he said goodbye to everyone and decided to go his favorite comic store. He went straight for the shelf that held all his favorite comics. He had all the ones on the shelf but then he spotted her. She was beautiful naruto fell instantly in love with her. Naruto picked her up and swirled around. Her name was…….Death Star 5! The special edition and she was the last one left. Then another pair of hands grasped the other end of the comic.

"I'm sorry but I saw it first" Her voice sounded like chiming bells. Naruto looked at the lady who dared to steal his love. He froze went he got to her face, she had beautiful clear emerald eyes and small rosy mouth and slightly tanned skin. But what naruto was really curious about was the deep scar that started just above her eyebrow and went straight through her eye **(it wasn't on her eye but it was on her eyelids) **and the top of her cheek before stopping at the edge of her cheek. There was something about her, a spark that surprised naruto into his daze. He soon came out of the daze went she tugged on the comic.

"Can I have it back please?" she said giving it another tug

"No I got it first" Naruto said arrogantly tugging it back

"Excuse me but what happened to ladies always come first" she argued

"You made that up" He said narrowing his eyes

"Maybe" she said with a smile, naruto tugged on it then she tugged on it soon it was a tug of war. The girl slowly lost her grip on the comic and fell on her backside. She smile and giggled, she stood up and gave a small bow

"Well you win fair and square" she smiled and ran off. Naruto ran after her he got to the door and looked out but she had disappeared. There was something about her that naruto couldn't put his finger on. He went back inside the shop and paid for the comic, it seemed fair for him to get it as he did win it fair and square. He walked outside still deep in thought about the mystery girl. He didn't realize that Kakushi was trying to talk to him, and he bumped into him.

"Hey naruto is something wrong?"

"Oh no sensei" naruto said snapping out of his daze.

"Um Naruto you got something……….oh never mind" Kakushi was going to ask about the two black rings around narutos eye but then decided to leave naruto to discover them.

"Well I've been looking for you, to tell you that we have a mission tomorrow"

"Really, cool but a bit of late notice don't ya think?"

"Well no because we are staying in the Leaf village for this mission"

"Oh ok well what's the mission?" Naruto said sounding a bit sad, he liked traveling to new towns and meeting new people, but still the thought of a mission made him excited.

"You will find out tomorrow, report to the edge of the forest at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning"

"WHATTTTTT!!! 9 O'CLOCK ARE YOU KIDING THAT'S TO EARLY!!!!"

"Oh naruto for once come on time, this mission is very important" And with that Kakushi walked away leaving naruto in a fit. How can they do this to me! Naruto thought, I mean jeez 9am that's to early! Who gets up at 9am!

When naruto had finally calmed down he realized that he was alone, and started to walk home. He came to his house, it was very small but it was a house and it was just down the street to his favorite ramen shop. Naruto walked inside and smelt the musky smell of an untidy house in other words his paradise. The furniture was simple as he only worked at the comic book store and that meant he didn't get much salary. He walked into the kitchen and walked straight past the mountain of dirty dishes and opened the fridge. Inside were heaps of take away ramen boxes. He went straight for the left over half burnt pasta he had attempted to cook the other night. He put it into the microwave and put it on for 5 minutes. He then slowly wondered into his room and lay on his bed, wait for one of his favorite sounds. The sound the microwave makes when the food is ready. Naruto started thinking about the mission tomorrow; I wonder what is so important about this mission that they couldn't tell us. He was pulled from his thought with the sound of food. He ran to the kitchen and pulled the pasta out of the microwave as if he was carrying a very hot baby. He grabbed a clean fork and went and sat on the couch with his pasta and remote. Naruto sighed this was one of his favorite things to do. He turned the TV on and up came the news.

"Borrrriiiiinnnngggg" naruto said to himself and changed the channel till he got to the cartoons.

Time passed quickly until it was 9pm, naruto finished up and got ready for bed. He went into the bathroom to wash his teeth when he froze. Suddenly he knew why everyone was laughing at him. Around his eyes were two back circles around his eyes. Narutos eye twitched he knew exactly who had done this. It was Sasuke he is so annoying I'm going to get my revenge thought naruto as he scrubbed the paint off. He brushed his teeth and hoped into bed. Naruto lay in bed thinking about everything that happened today and then he finally fell asleep.

**Lol its a bit corny but let me know what you think**

**Please Review ******


End file.
